


Titles

by Curufea



Category: Suspiria
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A title sequence I created for my videos using Lightwave 3D software</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

## Titles

**Fandom:** Suspiria 

**Theme:** Title sequence

 **Spoilers:** N/A

 **Description:** A title sequence I created for my videos using Lightwave 3D software

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Opening to the Sighs](http://www.amazon.com/Opening-to-the-Sighs-Originale/dp/B003YQR1B8) by [Goblin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goblin_%28band%29) | 10/11/2005 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | WMV | 0:29 | 2.5Mb | 


End file.
